Living with the Changes
by Pick your posion
Summary: Triolgy to What Next and Fixing the Future. Wyatt's trying to adjust to life after everything, but can he actually be truly happy? WyattxChris love story. Also PL PC PH


Hey! Finally got to write the...trilogy? I think that's what it's called. Anyways, life after everything! Chris is still pregnant and pretty much takes place right before he died only good, and he's still alive...I'll just let you read the story instead of my babbling. Enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot and the baby.

* * *

When Wyatt woke up, he moved his arm and he frowned when he felt nothing but covers. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, sleepily. He then pushed himself up on his elbows and realized he was all alone. Panic and fear rose up in him, what if it was all a dream? Him saving Chris, killing Gideon, having mind-blowing sex with Chris. 

He then raised the covers slightly, looked under, and smiled. He was naked, so it wasn't a dream. He quickly got up and put on some clothes. Then he practically ran down the stairs, it was just him and Chris, if Chris was real. Everyone else went on vacation, a demon free vacation.

He looked around the foyer, living room, dining room, and then he walked into the kitchen and smiled widely when he saw Chris sitting at the table eating some craving that looks disgusting. He kissed his cheek and hugged him again, then sat down and Chris eyed him for a minute.

"Okay. What's going on with you!? You've been lovey and doing every single thing I ask...what happened?" Chris asked

"Nothing, is it a crime to do what you tell me? Or want to cuddle with you? I think not." Wyatt shrugged; he decided not to tell Chris about being evil and killing people. He didn't need Chris going into labor at only 7 months. Not if he wanted the family he saw in his dream...dream. Maybe they only have one kid...or maybe those are just-

"Okay, it's not a crime, I'm just curious." Chris said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." Wyatt said and Chris's eyes widened.

"Peppers dead!?" he yelled in shock.

_"Pepper? Who in the hell is Pepper?" _Wyatt thought

"Uhhh no." Wyatt said and tears gathered in Chris's eyes. "Hey! Relax, Pepper's still alive."

"Good." Chris said and a fat grayish red cat came in the room. He was _huge_!

"Wow. He's fat." Wyatt stated

"You just now realized that? Plus he's your cat; you never say that...even if it is true. You say he's just muscular...even if his stomach sags when he walks." Chris said, with a faint smile.

_"My cat? I never had a friggin cat! I'm allergic." _Wyatt thought, and then he frowned, _"Okay, cats in the room...why aren't I sneezing? I am allergic...right? Maybe I changed it somehow...huh." _

"I'm allergic to cats though." Wyatt said and Chris got a weird look on his face.

"No you aren't." he said

"Oh, right, sorry. Just tired." Wyatt said, hoping Chris would believe him.

_"Why haven't I gotten any memories yet!? I mean come on! I'm not allergic to cats, I evidently never help Chris...maybe I could cast a spell." _

"Me too." Chris agreed with a little smile at him and Wyatt smiled back.

"It's quiet." Wyatt said looking around.

"Yeah...too bad we have no cousins huh?" Chris asked

"What? Of course we do! Penny, Prue, Mel, Hope, Grace and Bri!" Wyatt said

Chris got up and put his hand on Wyatt's forehead and Wyatt raised his eyes to try and look at him.

"You feel a little warm...maybe you should go lie down." Chris said, concerned.

"Yeah, I think your right." Wyatt said, and he got up, gave Chris a kiss, and slowly walked upstairs. He put his hand on the handle to his door but looked at his mom's door. She'd probably still have photo albums in her room right? Yeah, she's still mom.

He quietly walked to the door and walked in, then headed for the closet. He looked on top and levitated so he could see and made a face of disgust when he saw a box of condoms.

_"Ew! I SO did NOT need to see that! My god, their like 50...ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" _

He pushed them aside and looked around and finally spotted the albums, he grabbed them all and orbed to his bed. He sat Indian style and grabbed one, pushed the others back and sat it in front of him.

He opened it and saw a ultra sound. He frowned and then looked at the cover and it was light blue with all kinds of baby stuff on it, and had Wyatt written on it, and he smiled instantly. His baby book.

He looked back at the ultra sound.

_"Man, I was small!" _He thought with a smile. He's not even a foot long in this ultra sound and he's now just about 6'5.

He flipped he page and saw a picture of newborn him. He decided to skip to the teens, and he saw his high school pictures, graduation, then he smiled when he saw a picture of him and Chris, it looked like he took the picture while they were kissing.

"Wyatt?" Chris's soft voice rang out just outside the door.

"In here." He said and Chris walked in and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, leaning on him and also looking at the pictures.

"Ah nothing. Just looking at some old pictures." Wyatt said and he flipped the page and saw another picture of him. Then he closed the book and grabbed a light green one.

"Why are you looking at mine?" Chris asked

"Cause you're just so cute as a baby." Wyatt said with a smirk and Chris just smiled at him and Wyatt opened it and saw yet another ultra sound. He tilted his head a little.

"What?"

"I don't see it." Wyatt said

"It's right there!" Chris said pointing a small stick thing.

"Oh! Okay." Wyatt said and he flipped the page and saw baby Chris and smiled. He was adorable as a baby, and kid, then he got hot and sexy. Still is. He flipped the page again and saw one of little him holding baby Chris and he saw Chris smile.

"You're cute too." He said

"Well duh! I still am." Wyatt said and Chris lightly his thigh.

"Uhhh sure cutie." Chris smirked

"That's hottie, thank you very much." Wyatt said and Chris smiled softly.

"Either way...I love you Wy." Chris said and Wyatt smiled and gave him a soft but firm kiss.

"And I love you."

* * *

**_/2 weeks later/ _**

Wyatt and Chris were at the airport waiting for their parents and aunts and uncles to arrive. They glamoured Chris's stomach so only the 2 of them could see it, at least for now. Sure gay marriage and sibling marriage is allowed, but it's not very common to see a pregnant dude. Not yet anyway. Scientist and witches are still working together to work that out.

"How much longer? My back is killing me." Chris said rubbing his lower back.

"Soon." Wyatt said, and they heard, "Flight 32B from Hawaii to San Francisco has arrived."

"See." Wyatt smirked and they walked to gate 12A, and waited. Soon enough their family emerged.

"Aw my boys!" Piper said instantly, pulling them both into a hug. They've been in Hawaii for about 6 months...before Chris and Wyatt knew about the baby. So they have some explaining to do about that situation.

"Hey mom." Wyatt said, and then they hugged Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Henry, and Coop.

"Welcome back, hope you have winter jackets." Chris said with a laugh, seeing their clothes.

"It's only November." Piper said

"Snow everywhere." Wyatt stated

"Oh. We need coats and pants then."

"Oh look! There's a souvenir shop!" Chris said with a huge smirk, even though his back was killing him. He really wanted to sit down or lie down.

"Magic?" Phoebe asked

"Magic." Piper confirmed and they walked to a bathroom and orbed their coats and stuff on and then helped the guys, and walked back out and saw Wyatt's hand on Chris's flat stomach and Chris was putting on a coat.

"What's goin' on?" Piper asked

"Oh, nothing." Wyatt said, moving his hand into his pocket.

"Let's go." Chris said

"They're hiding something." Phoebe stated

"When aren't they?" Piper asked, knowing her sons are very secretive. The only reason they know about the boys is because they caught them in bed together.

They rode to the Manor in silence. Wyatt drove with Chris riding shotgun.

Then Chris reached out and turned up the volume on the radio.

"Turn it off." Piper ordered and Chris instantly turned it off. "What's up."

"Umm...we should talk about it at the manor." Wyatt said

"Why? You're driving."

"I'm pregnant." Chris then said not even a second after she finished.

"What!?" everyone yelled

"See Wy, not as bad as you thought." Chris said

"They haven't even reacted yet." Wyatt said

"How?" Leo asked

"Dunno." Chris said, "I just...am."

"How far along are you?" Paige asked

"Oh uhhh." Chris said and he glanced at Wyatt.

"Your idea to tell 'em."

"Fine...7 months." Chris said, and was once more greeted by, "WHAT!?"

"You're skinny."

Chris snapped his fingers and he had a huge belly.

"Glamouring is a beautiful thing." Chris stated with a smile and Piper slapped his head.

"You're grounded."

"Ugh." Chris said

* * *

**_/Manor/ _**

Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch with everyone around them. Chris had his feet on Wyatt's lap, and Wyatt was massaging them.

"So...boy or girl?" Piper asked

"Boy." They both answered

"Oh. Okay...name?"

"Uhhh Peregrine." Chris said

"Yeah." Wyatt said, not really liking the name for some reason.

"I don't like it anymore." Chris said

"Me either."

"Re name?" Chris asked

"Yeah."

"Okay, name undecided, how about we pick it name. Put out names you like." Piper said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ummm... Phoenix Darwin Halliwell." Chris said

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Oh, I went to baby names dot com, and I clicked on fun stuff and found random renamer, and I typed in his name and I hit get a new name and that was one of the names. By the way your name is Dempster Halliwell, mines Banner." Chris said

"Right." Wyatt said, "No Phoenix, it sounds like a girl, plus it's a demon."

"True."

"I can't think of any." Wyatt said

"Me either" Chris said

"Yeah." Wyatt said

"Well we have two months?" Chris said

"Yep." Wyatt said

* * *

Your thoughts? 

Okay, I have many names and need help!

1. Palmer Justin Halliwell

2. Landon Perrin Halliwell

3. Cooper Allan Halliwell (My friends idea! She loves the name Cooper and said to name him after Patty's dad!)

4. Paxton Nicholas Halliwell

My friends were giving me names and everything, and I just don't know. So, pick one or tell me one you like! Anything!

Please review!


End file.
